Talking to the Moon
by thaprincess
Summary: This is a one shot, it was inspired by the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars. Bella is thinking about Jacob considering the choice she is making before she gets married.


This is a one shot, it was inspired by the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars. Here are the lyrics you can look the song up on youtube to hear it, it's really pretty. I hope you all like it and please give feedback. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>I Know You're Somewhere Out There<br>Somewhere Far Away  
>I Want You Back<br>I Want You Back  
>My Neighbors Think<br>I'm Crazy  
>But They Don't Understand<br>You're All I Have  
>You're All I Have<p>

Chorus:

At Night When The Stars  
>Light Up My Room<br>I Sit By Myself

Talking To The Moon  
>Try To Get To You<br>In Hopes You're On  
>The Other Side<br>Talking To Me Too  
>Or Am I A Fool<br>Who Sits Alone  
>Talking To The Moon<p>

I'm Feeling Like I'm Famous  
>The Talk Of The Town<br>They Say  
>I've Gone Mad<br>Yeah  
>I've Gone Mad<br>But They Don't Know  
>What I Know<p>

Cause When The  
>Sun Goes Down<br>Someone's Talking Back  
>Yeah<br>They're Talking Back

Chorus:

At Night When The Stars  
>Light Up My Room<br>I Sit By Myself  
>Talking To The Moon<br>Try To Get To You  
>In Hopes You're On<br>The Other Side  
>Talking To Me Too<br>Or Am I A Fool  
>Who Sits Alone<br>Talking To The Moon

Ahh Ahh,  
>Ahh Ahh,<p>

Do You Ever Hear Me Calling?  
>Cause Every Night<br>I'm Talking To The Moon  
>Still Trying To Get To You<p>

In Hopes You're On  
>The Other Side<br>Talking To Me Too  
>Or Am I A Fool<br>Who Sits Alone  
>Talking To The Moon<p>

I Know You're Somewhere Out There  
>Somewhere Far Away<p>

* * *

><p>Talking to the Moon<p>

I sat in my bedroom looking at how small my room looked now that it was practically empty. I had spent the entire day packing all of my thinks in boxes. It shouldn't have taken me so long but everything in my room brought back memories of my past year and a half here in Forks. I got out of my rocking chair and glanced at the dream catcher that hung from my headboard. I felt my eyes begin to mist up as I thought about Jacob, my Jacob. I have always been certain that Edward was the one for me, but I still loved Jacob. I would always love Jacob, but that would never be enough for him.

It was selfish of me to want to keep him around, but Jake made me feel whole, everything felt complete when he was around. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't deserve to have someone as amazing as Jacob in my life. He had been there to hold me together when I thought I was going to fall apart. I understood why Jacob had been so upset when he got out wedding invitation, it must have felt like a slap in the face. I never wanted to hurt him, never in a million years.

I allowed another tear escape as I walked over to my open window. I looked up at the full moon and closed my eyes as the soft light hit my face and I took in the scent of moist air and forest trees. This scent had become a comfort to me, in a way it reminded me of Jacob. I opened up my eyes and looked at the moon again. I knew Jacob was out there somewhere and the same moon was shining on him."Jacob." I spoke soft "I know you're somewhere out there, probably somewhere far away but, Jake I want you to come back." As I said this I felt my eyes water up again. "Jacob, I need you" I spoke softly as tears began streaming down my face.  
>I knew it was ridiculous to expect him to be able to hear me, but deep down I hoped that he could. I hoped that somehow he would be able to feel me calling out to him. Somehow Jake had always been there for me when I needed him, even when I thought I didn't, somehow he always knew.<p>

I quickly pulled myself together and spoke again "Jacob, you have this warmth about you that I gravitate towards. You're like the sun and right now I want to enjoy the sun before I have to avoid its gaze forever." I felt my voice become shaky as I continued "Jake you are the only part of this life I can take with me. You will be my only living memory of my human life I will have, and I can't lose that. I know I will never be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved because my heart belongs to someone else, and that kills me. I know it's selfish of me to ask you to stick around for me, but there is a part of my heart that belongs to you and nobody else will ever take that from you. I guess what I'm saying is that Jacob . . . I love you, always have and always will."

I stood in silence, and closed my eyes as the tears continued to flow. How stupid of me to think he would want to ever see me again. The thought of never seeing my best friend again caused me to cry even harder. I continued to cry until I heard a voice that was very soft and faint calling my name. I looked carefully outside to see if I could see anyone off in the distance, but no one was there. I closed my eyes and again I heard the voice, much clearer this time. My heart skipped as I realized I knew that voice. "JACOB!" I cried out, but there was no response. I shut my eyes tight again and I felt warmth surround my entire body. It was a familiar and welcomed warmth that I knew could only belong to one person. I felt strong arms wrap around me holding me together. I held my eyes shut as tight as possible, wanting this to be real. In my head I pictured Jacob's beautiful smile, heard his powerful booming laughter, I could even smell his wonderful earthy scent. For a short moment I felt safe, I felt whole again. I ran my fingers over his beautiful tan skin; I felt electricity in my fingertips as I traced patterns over his warm skin. I wanted to stay in the moment as long as possible. The beautiful image of Jacob and I in the future flashed through my head again, and in that short moment life felt perfect.

I opened my eyes only to realize my mind had been playing the cruelest trick on me. I had been hallucinating again, the same way I had fanaticized about Edward when he left. But this was different I couldn't just hear and see Jacob, I could feel him even smell him; I must really be a nut case. I thought about how safe I felt just seconds ago, doubt and fear quickly filled my body as I thought about the decision I was making.

All of a sudden a soft breeze of cold air rushed through my window and I felt cold arms enclose around me. I breathed in deeply, taking in Edwards intoxicating scent. Every ounce of doubt I held a moment ago disappeared and I felt safe again. "Bella dear, it's too cold out for you to be standing at your window, especially without a sweater." Edwards's melodic voice spoke, and I twisted my body so I could wrap my arms around him and nestle my face into his chest. "Bella what on Earth where you doing, don't you know you could catch pneumonia in this weather" I nodded and turned my head to look back at the moon again "I don't know" I spoke sheepishly looking back up at him" I guess I was just talking to the moon." He looked at me strangely, but didn't question my answer. "Oh Bella," he responded with a slight smile "At times like these I really wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours". He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I pushed my body as close to his as possible taking in his invigorating scent.

Once again I glanced out the window and far off in the distance and I saw what appeared to be two round orbs glowing in the distance, possibly eyes. I strained to see, but the darkness prevented me from seeing anything but these eyes. I blinked and suddenly the glowing eyes were gone, I just shock it off and assumed my mind was playing tricks again. Edward guided me to my bed where he cradled me until I fell asleep.


End file.
